Nee, Otousan
by Salary Dam
Summary: Semua itu sangatlah indah.


A/N : Well…Fanfic ini dibuat dengan penuh niat keisengan. Habis rata-rata fanfic di Persona 4 yang Indo humor semua sih, jadi pengen coba yang sedih-sedih dikit_

BUKAN PAIRING!!! Hubungan antara ayah dan anak. Huhuhu. Tadinya sih mau buat Naoto ama Kuma, tapi takut digetokin saking crack-nya…

**Perhatian : Karena saya gak tau sebenarnya ibu Nanako itu mati ato gimana, disini saya buat mereka cerai aja deh-menentukan sendirinya. Jangan ditiru! Ingat! Namanya juga fanfic, gak mungkin terjadi beneran. Kalo disini saya buat orangtua Nanako cerai, bukan berarti di P4 asli mereka juga cerai.**

Terus, disini ada semacam parody dari kartun Magical Doremi, sesaat pas orangtua Aiko mo cerai.

Disclaimer : Capek dah gue. P4 PUNYA ATLUS!! ADEGAN DARI KARTUN MAGICAL DOREMI PUNYA YANG BIKIN!! YADA YADAAAA!!!

Sebelum mulai…satu-satunya komik yang bisa membuat saya nangis beneran hanyalah Doraemon. Ya, komik jadul itu. Habis Doraemon tuh ceritanya simple…tapi pas-pas Nobita mo pisah ama Doraemon…Saya sadar ada air mengalir dari mata saya.

…………

"Nee…Otou-san."Doujima Nanako memulai pembicaraan.

"Pertama-tama, Nanako ingin minta maaf dulu kepada Otou-san. Selama ini, Nanako kira Otou-san selalu bekerja karena benci sama Nanako. Tapi ternyata, itu semua demi melindungi Nanako…"

"Masih ingat gak beberapa bulan lalu pas Nanako mau boneka kelinci itu?"

* * *

_Nanako terpana melihat boneka Kelinci yang terpajang di Stand Toko Boneka._

"_Otou-san…Nanako mau itu! Beliin! Beliin!!"Ujar Nanako sambil menunjuk kea rah boneka itu._

"_Mana?"Doujima pun melihat boneka itu. Pas ngeliat harganya, dia langsung mikir '…Mahal…'_

"_Ya? Ayolah…"Rengek Nanako._

"_Err…Ya, nanti kalau Nanako dapat nilai 100 di ujian berikutnya ayah beliin deh."Jawab Doujima, sweat dropped._

"_Bener?! Horee!!!"Nanako berteriak kegirangan."Janji ya?"Nanako mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, tanda janji._

"_Papa janji."Doujima tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking anaknya yang kecil itu._

_Beberapa hari setelah itu…_

"_Selamat datang…"Doujima yang hari ini pulang cepat menyapa Nanako yang baru pulang._

_Tapi Nanako tidak menjawab. Dia langsung saja berjalan menuju kamarnya._

"…_Nanako?"'_

_Tak lama kemudian Doujima mendengar suara isak tangis dari kamar anaknya. Tentu saja dia langsung memasuki kamar Nanako._

"_Ada apa, Nanako?"Tanya Doujima dengan muka khawatir._

_Nanako yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut masih menangis."Huu…Nanako…hanya bisa dapat…85…Uhh…Maaf…Otou-san…Maaaf…"_

_Doujima menghela nafas lalu menghampiri putrinya. Dengan lembut dia mengelus kepalanya."Tidak apa-apa, Nanako…Papa tidak marah."_

"_Hiks…Tapi…boneka kelincinya…"_

"_Tak apa-apa. Nanti Papa beliin…"_

"_Tapi…itu…gak sesuai dengan janji kita,kan…?"_

"_Papa sendiri juga sering melanggar janji dengan Nanako…waktu itu, pas papa janji ngajak Nanako jalan-jalan, tapi gak jadi karena ada kerjaan mendadak…masih banyak lagi…"Doujima melanjutkan."Kan gak adil kalau Cuma Papa yang dibolehkan melanggar janji."_

"_Huks…Beneran…?"Nanako mulai menunjukkan mukanya, penuh dengan ingus dan air mata._

"_Iya…bener…"Doujima tersenyum."Nah, sekarang lap dulu tuh ingus…Masa anak Papa jorok begitu…"_

"_Terimakasih Otou-san!"  
_

* * *

"Waktu itu…Otou-san baiiik sekali…Sampai sekarang boneka kelincinya masih Nanako simpen loh…"Nanako tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, setahun lalu…saat Otou-san dan Okaa-san mau cerai…"

* * *

_Nanako(lagi-lagi) terpana. Tapi kali ini dia terpana melihat sebuah Seruling perak yang dipajang di sebuah toko…_

"_Paaa…Maaa…beli ini, yuk?"Ucap Nanako._

"_Iya sebentar…liat harganya dulu…"Sahut Doujima._

"_Kurasa cukup…biar aku saja yang bayar."Ibu Nanako berkata._

"_Sudah, aku saja yang bayar."Sergah Doujima._

"_Tidak! Aku saja."Ibu Nanako tidak mau kalah._

"_Yaah…jangan bertengkar dong…"Rintih Nanako."Gimana kalau patungan saja…hehehe."_

"_Wah, benar juga kamu! Anak Papa memang pintar."Doujima mengelus kepala putrinya itu. Nanako hanya tersipu malu._

_Akhirnya mereka membeli seruling itu._

_Malamnya, tanpa alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba Ayah dan Ibu Nanako bertengkar hebat. Nanako hanya bisa bersembunyi di kamar sambil menangis._

_Buntut-buntutnya, malam itu juga mereka cerai._

_Setelah beberapa lama, Nanako keluar dari kamarnya. Yang dia lihat hanyalah Ayahnya yang duduk termenung."Nanako…tidurlah…ayah tidak apa-apa, kok…"_

_Nanako menghampiri ayahnya, lalu memberikannya Seruling yang baru dibeli tadi. Doujima kaget._

"_Kalau ayah mainin, aku gak nangis lagi…"Isak Nanako._

"_Nanako…"Doujima melihat anaknya dengan tatapan sedih."Baiklah, tapi karena ayah tidak begitu pandai main seruling, jadi agak jelek ya…"_

_Doujima pun memainkan seruling itu dengan Nanako di pangkuannya. Saat Nanako baru saja mau tertidur, tiba-tiba…_

_Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membasahi pipinya._

"_Papa?"Nanako melihat ke atas._

_Saat itulah Nanako menyaksikan sosok ayahnya yang sedang menangis, air mata membasahi seruling baru itu._

"_Pa…Serulingnya kan jadi…kotor, Pa…"Nanako mulai ikut menangis._

"_M-Maaf ya…"Doujima pun memeluk anaknya."Nanako! Mulai sekarang kita hidup sendiri tanpa mama, karena itu…ukh…"_

_Mereka berdua pun menangis semalaman.  
_

* * *

"Lalu masih banyak hal yang telah Otou-san berikan kepada Nanako…"

"Semua itu…Nanako terima dengan senang hati…"

"Sekarang bahkan ada Onii-chan yang senantiasa menghibur Nanako…"

"Terimakasih ya, Otou-san…"Nanako tersenyum.

"Semua kenangan itu sangatlah indah…"

_Dan bisa jadi lebih indah lagi_

_Kalau sekarang Otou-san masih hidup_

Dengan senyuman di wajah, Nanako meletakkan serangkai bunga di depan kuburan yang bertuliskan:

_DOUJIMA RYOUTAROU  
_

............

A/N : Weks…ending apaan tuh…-_-Gagal…gagaaal…Niatnya mau buat cerita sedih kok malah jadi kayak tulisan ngaco sekaligus parodi Doremi gini…

Ceritanya Doujima mati karena kecelakaan lalulintas. Pas baru mau pulang kerumah dengan membawa oleh-oleh untuk Nanako, tiba-tiba...JEGER. Ketabrak truk. Ya gitu deh.

Terus 'Kemana Souji?' Ya di rumah lah, masa di hongkong. Cuma gak dimention aja disini…

**OMAKE!!**

_Arigatou…Otou-san…_

-Lha ini kan salah satu bagian teks lagu KOKORO by Kagamine Rin. Well,emang saya demen tu lagu-


End file.
